


Lovers' tie (koibito tsunagi)

by nishanightray



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, awkward teenagers, just pointless fluff, they don't really know what they're doing haha i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishanightray/pseuds/nishanightray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi Yuta’s currently in a pinch. </p><p>---<br/>'Lovers' tie' ('koibito tsunagi' in japanese) refers to the way lovers hold hands entwining their fingers. So, have some YuShino ft. holding hands like lovers for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers' tie (koibito tsunagi)

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really play enstars, but i have some friends who do, so i got interested and started reading the events translation... now i love so many ships, haha... i ship yuta and shinobu so hard it's not even funny, i swear

Aoi Yuta’s currently in a pinch.

Shinobu - his friend, who has recently become also his lover- is walking right beside him through the corridors of Yumenosaki’s Academy and is seemingly unaware of the thoughts that have been tormenting Yuta’s mind.

Being friends with Shinobu, Yuta thinks, is fantastic. Shinobu’s timid, but strong and kind-hearted; he’ll always try his best in everything, and that’s probably what makes him so cute and adorable in Yuta’s eyes. The whole Ryuseitai Unit seems interesting in itself, but Shinobu’s the only first year who’s in class with him, so of course Yuta’s attention has ended up focusing on him. He has always wanted to be his friend, so it’s great that he finally is.

He doesn’t know when those sort of feelings of friendship has turned to love along the way, but what’s even greater is that he has actually confessed to Shinobu and Shinobu has actually said yes. 

To be honest, Yuta doesn’t know if Shinobu is actually aware of him in that sense, not does he know how to make sure he is.

He’s told his feelings to Shinobu because it has felt right to do so – since they’re friends, it wouldn’t be right to hide his feelings from him. He hasn’t expected Shinobu to do anything about it. Having Shinobu as a friend is fantastic, but having him also as a boyfriend sounds even better; it’s frankly more than Yuta’s ever hoped, and he doesn’t know what to do about it now.

There sure is a difference between friendship and love, but what do lovers actually do that friends don’t?

 _Holding hands_ , Yuta thinks as he stares hard at his own hands. He’s seen couples holding hands, sure. _But don’t friends do that, too? They do, right?_

Hugs. Sure, hugs would do. _But friends can also hug,_ he thinks. Then, kissing… _No,_ he stops this train of thought as he feels his face warm up. It’s way too early for something like _kissing,_ and Yuta’s heart is not nearly ready. He’s pretty sure that would kill Shinobu, too – Shinobu’s so shy, he would have a heart attack, or just faint (after all, he _has_ tried to feign death before because he’s embarrassed). It’s definitely no good right now. So, holding hands sounds like the safest solution. 

“Yuta-kun? Is there something wrong with your hands?”

Yuta jumps and looks at his side to see Shinobu staring at him worriedly. Yuta belatedly realizes that he’s been so caught up in his thoughts that he has stopped walking. He hasn’t even noticed that Shinobu has been trying to talk to him –how rude of him! Yuta is about to apologize when Shinobu moves to take Yuta’s hands in his own, staring at them worriedly.

Yuta stares at their hands, blinking in surprise. Although they’re both high-scholars, he realizes, Shinobu’s much shorter than him, and his hands are so tiny…

Yuta feels his face growing warm again.

“Hm, it’s fine, Shinobu-kun. Just thinking about something,” he says, and watches as Shinobu’s expression turns from worried to curious.

“Oh…! Is there something I can assist you with, Yuta-kun?! You always take good care of me, therefore I feel greatly indebted to you… In case you are in need of my abilities as a ninja, I am yours to command! You can rely on me as much as you want!” Shinobu says quickly, looking up at him with a weirdly fierce determination.

 _He always speaks in such a formal manner,_ Yuta thinks and he finds himself smiling a little, because that also makes Shinobu adorable.

“Ah, don’t worry, Shinobu-kun. There’s no need for any ninja move, I guess” Yuta smiles, a bit uncertainly.

He stares at their hands, still joint together, and wonders if it would be alright to entwine their fingers. He remembers when he’s asked advice to Hinata –his brother is the only one Yuta has told about his feelings for Shinobu, and is also the one who has encouraged and teased him the most about it; without Hinata, maybe Yuta wouldn’t ever find courage to tell Shinobu. Right now, Yuta still remembers Hinata’s words clearly.

 

(“Hm~ if it’s holding hands with lovers, it must be that, right? The ‘ _lovers' tie_ ’!” Hinata said, then he took Yuta’s hands in his and entwined their fingers together.

“You do it like this, I think. Well, that’s how couples do in TV, at least. You should have seen this as well somehow... But you are so nervous, it's cute! Shinobu-kun is such a good boy, isn't he~”

"S-s-stop teasing me, Aniki!")

 

Yuta stares at Shinobu’s hands in his and some memories resurface in his mind.

“ _Lovers' tie_ , huh~” he murmurs, then nods. It’s worth a try, he thinks as he hopes Shinobu won’t react badly. He watches Shinobu quietly as he holds his right hand and starts interlocking the fingers, slowly but surely; he feels Shinobu tense a little, but the other boy doesn’t pull back.

“I’d like to hold hands with you like this, Shinobu-kun. Is this alright? Are you okay?” ” Yuta says, leaning forward a bit to peer at Shinobu’s face – he looks surprised and somewhat curious, and his cheeks are slightly flushed.

 “B-by any means…! I would be honored to d-do this with Yuta-kun, if you find me acceptable!” Shinobu says, stammering a bit and blushing more.

Yuta is overwhelmed by relief and squeezes Shinobu’s hand lightly, then he realizes they have stopped and pulls Shinobu with him.

They don’t want to make their dear producer wait more than needed, after all, she’s always so busy. Yuta is grateful to her for giving him the chance of becoming Shinobu’s friend in the first place, plus she’s truly a good person and she’s very kind to Shinobu.

Yuta wonders what she possibly want to ask them, but soon his mind starts to drift to other thoughts, like how tiny and warm Shinobu’s hand is.

 “I like this,” Yuta admits.

The corridor is empty except for them and he allows himself to glance at Shinobu, watching as Shinobu nods quietly in agreement; his face is mostly covered by his hair as he stares down at his own feet, but Yuta can somehow tell he’s quite happy right now.

He’s just so cute, and Yuta feels his own stomach fill with butterflies as his feelings for his friend churn inside him. He really, really wants to hug him tightly right now, but has to restrain.

In the end, he thinks, he’s still in a pinch, but he’s good for now.

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> oh god they are so awkward i'm sorry  
> i think it's pretty difficult to use Shinobu's way of speaking in fanfiction, i mean he's so formal... i love the way he speaks (i love him, full stop) but i don't know if i could write him right :'D


End file.
